Carnival
by VocaloidWriter
Summary: Gumi Megpoid was a cannibal. Simply, that's all she was; a murderer who'd eat her victims, her coworkers, the children and the parents who went to the carnival. Yet, can she eat Lukana Octo? She wouldn't do it. No, never. Minor gore and mentioning of cannibalism. One-shot and one of the prologues of my new series.


_"Come one, come all to the carnival!_

_Let's start the lone merry-go-round_

_We'll learn how know these feelings_

_Of joy, of fun, and misery!"_

Her smile grew wider as she began singing her song early in the morning. It was quickly ruined by the sound of a child's laughter, making her frown; how disgusting for her ears to hear. She _jealous, envious, covetous,_ it was so nasty and unfair! Although cute, it was still miserable.

"Gumi, I made you _breakfast~!"_ came the singer's voice. It was a bit high yet elegant, which made Gumi happy that she'd get to have wonderful vocal cords for dinner.

The pinkette walked into Gumi's room, her deep blue eyes bright and lit up. Figures, not _only_ would she have wonderful vocal cords, but she'd also have delicious eyes for dinner too!

She set the tray in Gumi's lap and smiled. "I made you scrambled eggs! Too bad the chef died. He probably would've made them better!" she said. "I wonder if the chef is now an angel in Heaven."

The remains of the chef were currently being digested in Gumi's stomach, but she made sure that she didn't say it aloud; it would scare away her lunch and dinner. She had eaten his flesh and entrails when they were fresh, but the greenette preferred having his curly red hair last. It had been a week since he became one of her victims, and the meat was always nice fresh. The hair and skin could be savored last.

"Thank you, Lukana, and rest in peace, Ted." Gumi said, smiling. '_Also, rest in peace, Lukana. You better run away before lunch, before I eat you.'_

**[ · · · ]**

She straightened her white dress as she sat down on the bricks, glancing at the radiant parade from the side. She was nibbling on her finger, wondering how far the run-down carnival would be if she wasn't the only one dancing there. And by dancing, she meant performing.

Well, Lukana was performing too, but she'd be gone by lunch if she didn't run. Cannibalism was the only way for Gumi to get amazing food during the times she wasn't allowed to. It had simply started with some of the children that came to the carnival.

And when she told her boss that she needed more food and he said no, he was the first adult to go. Yohio had learned his lesson, and Gumi had ate his intestines.

After coworkers and children, she ate the parents of those kids who suspected the carnival of kidnapping their children. Then, there were eventually only three people working at the carnival: the singer, Lukana Octo, the chef, Ted Kasane, and herself, the one who ran almost all of the carnival, Gumi Megpoid. But, she had to eat Ted first. She liked Lukana more and had bit them at least once; she tasted _much_ better and _had_ to be savored last. Gumi also had to admit that she had a small girl crush on Lukana.

After working almost alone for a year, she became alright with being alone. She even made a part of her song to say so, although some of the truth came spilling out. No, not about the cannibalism, but how she wanted to escape the carnival.

_"I am playing alone_

_I like being alone_

_I'm always alone_

_Don't wanna be alone_

_Oh please someone_

_Just somebody_

_Please be with me- but there's no one here!"_

Gumi smiled weakly. It felt like was she chained to the carnival and couldn't leave, even though Yohio was gone, including his corpse. She made an executive decision with herself and convinced herself that she was staying for Lukana. Yes, her _girl crush,_ Lukana.

At least Gumi would be able to digest her and keep her.

Yeah, that would be okay. Lukana would _totally_ be fine with that.

Gumi wanted Lukana to run away, before she ate her. The greenette never liked her meals trying to escape, but she didn't want Lukana to be eaten.

She walked away from the parade and looked over at the children hearing Lukana sing. Gumi recognized all three of them, who were actually around her age. The twins, Lin and Ren Haine, and Zatsune Hatsune. Gumi had never tried to eat them either; some people, her cannibalism decided, would be spared.

Lukana was just a few months older than Gumi, and the greenette was completely fine with that; older women were _delicious._ The pinkette was almost curled up in a ball as she sang, yet she sang beautifully.

_"Far away, far away_

_It's no funny story_

_Someday, take me, come and take me away_

_To the trees, to the trees, I will hide so no one sees_

_You must go there alone, come and find me on your own_

_Hold my hands, understand, and I'll meet all your demands_

_Fingers hold, fingers loose, fingers able to seduce_

_Ringing bells, under spells, in a place where no one yells_

_You must go there alone, come and find me on your own_

_No one knows, made no show, we are really here alone_

_Broken voice made it's choice as it rings out in rejoice_

_There are two — there is one broken shadow on the ground_

_I must go there alone, this is something that you know_

_Strangers falling in love, ignorant to what's told of_

_Watch and wait; stay and pray to the flowers on the gate_

_'Somehow, I can't reach.' But I'm sure if you try_

_You must go there alone, the next time on your own_

_Far away, far away_

_It's no funny story_

_Someday, take me, come and take me away_

_To the trees, to the trees, I will hide so no one sees_

_You must go there alone, come and find me on your own_

_But since then, I have walked, I have seen and learned and talked_

_Worn it out, inside-out, I speak and I scream and shout_

_I am downcast, alone, inside of a golden room_

_I was so used to you but now I'm alone_

_Fallen deep in the trees, hidden so well no one sees_

_A fruit gone black; it's been dead, held by dirt and soot and sand_

_That's just it. That is all. This story, it is done_

_You must go there alone, you won't find me, I'll be gone…"_

"You sung that amazingly!" Lin cheered. Lukana blushed.

"Th-thank you!" she said. Gumi sat next to Lukana.

"You really did, Lukana." the greenette replied. Lukana blushed harder. After the children left, Gumi leaned in and whispered to the pinkette, "You have to go."

"Wh-what?" Lukana asked.

"Look, everyone is gone because of me, and I can't say why. You _need_ to go." Gumi answered. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Just run as far as you can, away from me. If you don't…I might do something I regret."

Lukana pulled Gumi away and into the main building, where they slept. "Gumi, you're talking nonsense! Cut it _out!"_ she begged. The greenette took ahold of her pink hair.

_"Damn,_ there's nothing to eat!" she cursed, tasting a strand. Lukana freaked out.

"Gumi, _stop!"_ she yelled, trying to push away. "Gumi!"

"I'm sorry Lukana!" Gumi cried, lodging a knife into her back. The pinkette became limp and lifeless a minute later, but Gumi could still hear the silent pleads.

She jabbed her fork into Lukana's arm, then used her knife to slice a chunk out. Her hand shook as she put the fork into her mouth and chewed the still-warm flesh. The blood was also warm, while the body was somewhat cold.

Gumi felt guilty; she had killed the person she loved most. Yet the meal was so delicious, so how could she hate herself? She had never felt so guilty eating Ted, or Yohio, or Iroha, who did acrobatics until she had fallen and was eaten. The greenette felt _horrible._

Thus, Gumi looked for Lukana's most important address and wrote a letter.

_Dear Lukana's Sister,_

_I'm sorry to say, but I've murdered Lukana. I dearly am sorry, but my 'condition' has gotten the better of me…she was the last one at the carnival that I kept. I loved her, and I warned her to go far away. She wouldn't listen. She was an amazing cook and singer. (I probably should've killed the cook earlier. Sorry, that wasn't a good joke.)_

_Again, I'm really sorry. I have a special condition that forces me to do horrible things, even the children that came to the carnival._

_Sincerely,_

_Gumina Glassred (that's just my other name, not my real one)_

**[ · · · ]**

_"Come one, come all to the carnival_

_Let's start the lone merry-go-round_

_We'll learn how know these feelings_

_Of joy, of fun, and misery…"_

The run-down carnival was almost abandoned, all but the cannibal girl named Gumi Megpoid. She felt too lonely. No, that was an understatement. She had never been so lonely.

"Hey, Len, look at this place. It's all…ruined…" a deep male voice said.

"It's abandoned, too." another somewhat-deep voice replied.

"No, there's one person." the first voice said. Gumi looked up from the bricks she sat on as she gnawed on her finger and screamed. There were two men; the taller purple-haired one with his hair in a long ponytail, and the shorter blond with his hair in a short ponytail.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, making the men back up a bit. "I'm a cannibal! I killed and ate everyone here, including the children, parents, and the girl I loved!" Tears stained her cheeks as she cried.

"I'm Len, and this is Gakupo. We can help." the blond said. He held out a hand and Gumi had the urge to bite it to see what he tasted like, but she restrained herself. Instead, she grabbed his hand and hoisted herself up without even sniffing it.

"So, would you like to join us in the Deadline Circus?" Gakupo asked. Gumi was happy and scared at his offer, which seemed…_risky._

"B-but the carnival has been my home since I was young!" she said.

"This carnival has given you bad memories. We must take you to the circus!" Len replied. They were both smiling, so she smiled along.

"I guess it can't be _too_ bad…" she trailed, grinning. As they headed away, Gumi looked back once at her old home.

_'Goodbye, Lukana.'_


End file.
